Springlocked
by AviRay
Summary: Lori gets a job at Fredbear's Family Diner, and get killed by the Spring Bonnie suit.


**Only a one shot. Please don't ask for any more. I need to focus on Depression at Freddy's. You can make your own endings if you want, I really don't care. Also, Lori doesn't become Springtrap, she becomes Shadow Bonnie.**

It was a normal day at Fredbear's Family Diner. Well, except that they had a new employee. Her name was Lori Loud.

"Alright, so remember," her boss reminded "Try to fit the character Bonnie as best you can.".

"Okay.". Lori looked over at the list of Bonnie's traits. "Kind, outgoing, energetic, and loves kids." she read. "Well, at least I know these stupid songs now.".

Before she was hired, her boss had given her a list of fifty songs to practice. He told her she only had four days. Lori had to spend every bit of free time practicing if she wanted the job.

"Our technician is William Afton, he'll help you get into the suit." the boss told Lori.

"Thanks.".

A tall man was there when Lori stepped into the dressing room. "Ah, you must be Lori Loud." the man greeted.

"And you must be William Afton." Lori said.

"Indeed I am." the man confirmed, shaking hands with Lori.

"I'm here to help you get dressed into Bonnie." William told her, gesturing to the golden rabbit outfit. Lori glanced at it, and noticed something odd.

"Uh, sir, there's literally gears in here." Lori told him. The man simply chuckled and replied "Well, there is a crank on the back, that can compress the springs and leave room to climb inside.".

"Oh! But, wouldn't the springs snap back?" Lori asked, now somewhat concerned.

William turned to her. "Well," he began "As long as you don't breathe heavily or make sudden movements, you should fine.".

As William helped Lori get in, he instructed her on how to fit the Bonnie character. "And remember, be as gentle as you can with the kids, and make sure not to make sudden movements" he reminded her.

He led her out onto the stage, and into a crowd of kids. The mascot, Fredbear, waved at the children and said "Hey there, boys and girls! Welcome to our happy diner, where we sing songs eat pizza!".

"Today we have a birthday." William whispered to her, before leaving the stage, making Lori nervous.

 _'Birthday?! Why didn't they tell me?'_.

But, Fredbear said "And this is my friend, Bonnie! Say hello, Bonnie!".

"Uhh... hi?" Lori greeted.

"Now, let's sing some songs!" Fredbear cheered. The children cheered, before waiting in eagerness.

 **~~Fifteen songs later~~**

Lori was exhausted. She had sang **fifteen** corny and way too happy songs in a row.

Finally, Fredbear turned to Lori and said "Gee, I'm tired! Maybe we should take a break!".

"Sounds good to me, Fredbear." Lori agreed in her most cheery voice, trying not to let exhaustion show.

They both stepped off stage, before the curtains closed.

"So, uh, that was tiring" the man who was dressed in Fredbear complained, pulling up the head to reveal his face.

"I know, right!" Lori agreed, pulling up her own mask.

"But, I'm always glad to see those kids' faces when I sing for them!" the man went on "Their like my own children!".

The man droned on about how much he loves his job, and how great it is to be the mascot, until William called "Break time over!".

Lori shut the mask, and quickly stood up. The springlocks loosened themselves, due to the movement.

Suddenly, sharp animatronic parts pierced her limbs, and Lori let out a scream of pain.

Fredbear stared, shocked, and William raced over to help.

Lori felt agonizing pain as the part crushed her legs, and more screamed was heard.

He tried to take off the head, but crossbeams had pierced the skull, meaning that taking off the head would be ripping Lori's head off. The screams increased, as the wires impaled her organs.

William, as much as he hated to do this, raced off the find help. Fredbear walked over, trying not to disturb the parts in his suit, and said "William's finding help. Just hold on!".

A blood pool was forming around the seventeen year old, as her vocal cords were crushed, preventing her to scream.

Finally, as employment arrived, Lori's throat was crushed, and her hear lolled back. The last thing she heard was a "No, no, no! Hold on, please!" from the guy in Fredbear.

 **Dark story, eh? Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
